1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydrogel thin film containing one or more extracellular matrix components. More particularly, the present invention relates to a novel hydrogel thin film containing one or more extracellular matrix components, which is useful for a cell culture substratum and prevention of organ adhesion, has an appropriate elastic strength, can be easily prepared and can be used simply.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cell culture has conventionally been carried out in various manners for various purposes including development of various medical techniques and various medical drugs.
A method using an extracellular matrix components such as collagen is known as a method for cell culture. In this method, in the case of collagen for example, various trial efforts have been made to ensure a three-dimensionality as closest as possible to forms of biological tissues or functional expression by alleviating restrictions imposed as a two-dimensional planar culture for ordinary cell culture.
Regarding the culturing methods using collagen or the like attracting the general attention as to usage thereof, however, in the case of collagen hydrogel for example, there is a problem of difficulty in handling the collagen hydrogel itself because of the softness. It is not therefore easy to prepare a cell culture substratum, and a more simple method for utilization has not as yet been established.
Under such circumstances, the present inventors have carried out studies from various points of view regarding utilization of an extracellular matrix components such as collagen. The object of these studies was to improve the conventional culturing method, and to achieve a method for using a new matrix substance, which would permit easier preparation of a cell culture substratum, be simply applicable, provide satisfactory performance as a culture substratum, and be applicable also for preventing organ adhesion.